leehifandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
"Rose" is the sixth single in the album First Love by Lee Hi, the music video was released on March 28, 2013. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 그래 난 향기롭겠지만 가까이 할수록 널 다치게 할걸 그런 가벼운 눈빛으로 날 쳐다보지 말아줘요 함부로 사랑을 쉽게 얘기하지마 내 맘을 갖고 싶다면 내 아픔도 가져야 해요 언젠가 반드시 가시에 찔릴 테니까 날 너무 믿지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh 날 사랑하지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 I said run away just run away 다가오지마 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 그래 난 향기롭겠지만 가까이 할수록 널 다치게 할걸 자신감에 찬 니 모습이 내 눈엔 그저 안쓰러워 날 향한 씩씩한 발걸음이 오늘따라 초라해 보여 감정, 사치야 내겐 사랑, 집착의 Best friend So run away just run away Cuz you and I must come to an end every rose has its thorn every rose has its thorn every rose has its thorn 날 너무 믿지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh 날 사랑하지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 I said run away just run away 다가오지마 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 그래 난 향기롭겠지만 가까이 할수록 널 다치게 할걸 |-|Romanization= nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol geureon gabyeoun nunbicheuro nal chyeodaboji marajwoyo hamburo sarangeul swipge yaegihajima nae mameul gatgo sipdamyeon nae apeumdo gajyeoya haeyo eonjenga bandeusi gasie jjillil tenikka nal neomu mitjima neon nal ajik jal molla So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh nal saranghajima neon nal ajik jal molla I said run away just run away dagaojima nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol jasingame chan ni moseubi nae nunen geujeo ansseureowo nal hyanghan ssikssikhan balgeoreumi oneulttara chorahae boyeo gamjeong, sachiya naegen sarang, jipchagui Best friend So run away just run away Cuz you and I must come to an end Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn nal neomu mitjima neon nal ajik jal molla So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh nal saranghajima neon nal ajik jal molla I said run away just run away dagaojima nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeor |-|English= My love is like a red rose It may be beautiful now But my sharp thorns will hurt you My love is like a red rose Yes, I may be fragrant But the closer you get, the more I’ll hurt you Don’t look at me with that light glance Don’t speak of love easily If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday Don’t trust me too much You don’t know me that well yet So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh Don’t love me You don’t know me that well yet I said run away just run away Don’t come to me My love is like a red rose It may be beautiful now But my sharp thorns will hurt you My love is like a red rose Yes, I may be fragrant But the closer you get, the more I’ll hurt you Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you Your confident footsteps toward me looks so pitiful today Emotions? That’s an extravagance to me Love? That’s Obsession’s best friend So run away just run away Cuz you and I must come to an end Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn Don’t trust me too much You don’t know me that well yet So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh Don’t love me You don’t know me that well yet I said run away just run away Don’t come to me My love is like a red rose It may be beautiful now But my sharp thorns will hurt you My love is like a red rose Yes, I may be fragrant But the closer you get, the more I’ll hurt you